¡KAGOME ES MÍA!
by Dialaba
Summary: Kagome intentó llevar el espíritu navideño a la época feudal pero nada salió como lo planeó, fue una mala idea combinar alcohol y dos testarudos jóvenes, un medio demonio y un Yōkai lobo. Pero, ¿Hasta qué punto son capaces de llegar por la atención de Kagome?


**¡KAGOME ES MÍA!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es realizada por mi, Dialaba acoplando los personajes. Prohibida su distribución sin consentimiento.

* * *

 _ **Especial navideño.**_

-Me puedes explicar qué demonios son todas estas cosas? -Repeló Inuyasha mientras luchaba por sacar todas esas bolsas del pozo. Kagome siempre solía traer muchas cosas de su casa, pero esta vez sí que se había pasado.

-Ya lo verás. -Sonrió Kagome sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¡Keh!- Dije esté tirando con fuerza la última de las bolsas. Las tomo todas en sus brazos y caminó hacia la aldea. -Date prisa niña- Comentó sin esperarla.

-Vamos Inuyasha, deja ese mal genio, seguro tú también lo disfrutarás-

-¿Todo esto es típico en su hogar señorita?- Dijo Miroku mientras veía asombrado esa cantidad de adornos, habian cosas diminutas y redondas que según Kagome eran para arreglar un árbol. ¡Un árbol! Fue la misma Kagome quien obligó a Inuyasha a traer el árbol más cercano a un pino de dimensiones apropiadas para la aldea. Ella planeaba hacer lo más cercano a una fiesta en la aldea. Claro que al igual que sus amigos, los aldeanos estaban algo desconcertados, ¿festejaba a un dios distinto? Ella mencionó algo internacional pero la situación no mejoró. Francamente nadie parecía convencido del todo pero ver la emoción de la joven los animo, trajeron y ayudaron en todo lo que ella les indicó. Los más pequeños parecían los más entusiasmados.

Trato con todo lo que pudo explicar en qué consistía aquello, una cena, cantos, regalos, adornos. Pero las dudas seguían pululando por todo el sitio.

-Creí que sería una buena idea para darnos un respiro, digo, Naraku no ha aparecido pero la cantidad de monstruos se ha incrementado, quince solo traer algo divertido.- Masculló Kagome a sus amigos.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea señorita, trataremos de seguirla en todo lo que podamos- La animó Miroku.

 _Fue una mala idea_. Pensó la miko. Y aún así se mantuvo animada, porque aunque solo algunos de todo el pueblo se notaban entusiasmados.

Miro hacia el bosque, en cuento Inuyasha trajo sus cosas, se alejó, casi como arto de eso. Seguramente pensaba que era una estupidez.

-Tonto Inuyasha- Susurró bajito. Y luego se le ocurrió que seguramente el estaba entre algún árbol, escondido, cerca, viéndolos con ojos de hastío, así que se le corrió una buena travesura. -Abajoo… -Susurro bajito pero el resultado no se hizo esperar, un fuerte golpe no muy lejos en el bosque se escuchó. Y ella sonrió satisfecha. ¡Había funcionado!

Pasaron todo el día y parte de la tarde arreglando el árbol y los preparativos, prepararías un sencillo banquete entre todos los aldeanos, ninguno se negó pese a sus dudas, sabía que aunque solo un poco, ya la estimaban.

-¿falta algo más?- Preguntó Sango.

-Hmm… no lo sé, le falta luz al árbol… -Pensó Kagome, claro que no podía utilizar electricidad para las series navideñas. ¿Entonces que? -Claro, ¡fuegos artificiales!-

Su amiga la vio confundida.

-Iré-

-¿Ahora? Ya es un poco noche, quizá deba acompañarte Inuyasha-

-No, no creo que quiera, seguro sigue molesto.- Pensó en la travesura de más tarde. -Estaré bien, iré rápido.- No espero respuesta y corrió camino al pozo, estaba feliz, todo ataba saliendo bien, mejor de lo que planeo, pero un dejo de tristeza llegó a ella, Inuyasha estaba tan indiferente, esperaba algo más de entusiasmo. -Tonto, es tan…- Paro rápidamente pues sintió una presencia demoníaca acercarse con velocidad, venía directo a ella. Pensó tomar su arco pero, ¡lo había olvidado! -Ay no-

Su corazón se estrujó, no tenía armas, había sido descuidada. Espero ansiosa a que apareciera y entonces aterrizó allí, frente a ella. Solo hasta que le vio entre la sutil luz de la luna fue que soltó un suspiro.

-Kouga- Su corazón aún latía deprisa. -Que sorpresa verte por aquí.-

-Mi querida Kagome, ¿Estás sola?- Sonaba y lucía sorprendido. -¿Porque? Es de ácido peligroso para ti estar sola, acaso el tonto de ese perro te dejó sola?- Su semblante cambio a un molesto.

-No, bueno, en realidad, iba a mi hogar, no quise que me acompañaran.- Justificó rápido.

-Te acompañaré yo.- Le sonrió y le tomó las manos, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. -Yo jamás te dejaría sola. -La miró fijamente. Y el silencio pareció extenderse, mientras él no despegaba sus ojos celestes de los suyos, ¿acaso intentaría besarla?

-¡Kouga!- El grito de Inuyasha surcó el silencio y su patada acertó justo en el estómago del joven lobo. -Miserable-

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome y miró a Kouga en el suelo tratando de reponerse.

-¿Qué pretendías infeliz?- Su furia parecía incrementar, ahí comenzaría una pelea en cuestión de segundos.

-Inuyasha basta.- Kagome parecía desconcertada por todo aquello. Se volvió a acercar a Kouga. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

La cara de Inuyasha era todo un poema.

-¿Que demonios haces Kagome? No ves que es lo que merece este aprovechado.

-Basta ya Inuyasha, el joven Kouga solo se preocupó porque estuviese sola.

-¿Y a donde pretendías ir? ¿Acaso eres tonta?-

-Volvía a mi casa por algo que olvide ¡tonto!

-Te acompañaré. -Afirmo Inuyasha.

-No hace falta. No te necesito- Kagome estaba realmente molesta. Entonces récord a Kouga e ignorando olímpicamente a Inuyasha se dirigió a él. -En la aldea estamos organizando una reunión joven Kouga, sería muy agradable si nos acompañara, estoy segura que usted valorará mucho más que otros. Por favor, acompáñanos.-

-¿Enserio Kagome? -Estaba sorprendido de su invitación, lo invitaba a una fiesta de humanos. Ella asintió y le sonrió. -Será un placer.-

-¡Kouga! Por fin te encontramos- Grito Ginta seguido de Hakkaku.

-Vamos muchachos, Iremos con el grupo de Kagome. Más te vale cuidarla bestia -Gritó mientras se alejaba de camino a la aldea.

-Te atreviste a invitar a ese lobo sarnoso?- Inuyasha parecía ofendido.

-Tu ni siquiera parecías interesado de estar allí, ¿que te molesta entonces?- Lo encaro.

-Keh, vamos, te acompañaré.- Cambio de tema y dejo de mirarla.

-Te dije que no te necesitaba- Pero Inuyasha no hizo caso, la tomó en voladas y saltó al pozo. La había tolerado todo el rato con su actitud, pero comenzaba a hartarse de su capricho, claro que había estado sorprendido de su entusiasmo y prefirió alejarse y contemplarla a lo lejos, lucía encantada con todo ese rollo de la "fiesta navideña" y él prefirió verla, solo verla con esa radiante sonrisa que le derritió el corazón y no se atrevía a aceptar. En cuanto noto que no estaba en la aldea comenzó a rastrearla y grande fue su sorpresa cuando detectó su olor no muy lejos mezclado con el de ese lobo, no lo pensó e intervino.

En la época de Kagome, le dio una gorra y fueron a la ciudad. Regresaron en silencio.

-¿Sigues molesta? -Preguntó al aire, casi como si no le importara, pero en realidad estaba muy atento a ella.

-No estoy molesta, solo, esperaba que…- Kagome callo. Habían llegado a su casa, subieron las escaleras sumergidos en un nuevo silencio, ya en el último escalón Inuyasha volvió a hablar.

-¿Que qué Kagome?- Pero sus pasos y la encaró.

-Que tú… tú… participaras también en todo esto- Ella no sostuvo la mirada, había sido bochornoso admitir que quería verlo ilusionado, a él, con lo testarudo que era.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?- Continuo el; sostuvo su barbilla solo un instante para obligarla a mirarlo.

-No la fiesta, tu compañía, que tú estés con… con nosotros-

Las miradas entre ellos duraron más de lo necesario, su cercanía era más de lo necesario. Pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente del ambiente que se formó entre ellos, a su alrededor. Ninguno dijo nada más pero no parecía necesario. Algo había cambiado en su miradas, algo parecía haber hecho el ambiente más, íntimo. No tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar, o qué decir, solo se mantuvieron así. Kagome iba a ser la primera en hablar, Inuyasha parecía tener intenciones de acercarse más pero ninguno de los dos consiguió su objetivo.

-¿Kagome? CLa madre de Kagome estaba allí, parecía más arreglada que de costumbre. -Hija, ¿que hacen aquí?- Estaba sorprendida.

-Olvide comprar algo, así que volvimos.

-Claro, ya veo. Nosotros nos iremos ya mismo, vamos con tu tía Hanako. Es una lástima que no nos acompañes.

-Lo se mamá, lo siento, mándale saludos de mi parte.

-Claro, ¡oh! Por cierto, Inuyasha podrías hacerme un favor-

-Eh, claro- Dijo algo distraído, el aún no se recuperaba del momento anterior.

-¿Podrías traernos las botellas de licor que guardamos en el almacén? Ninguno de nosotros las pudimos alcanzar, seguro tú podrías con más facilidad. Kagome indícale dónde están, iré a ver dónde está Souta.

-Claro mamá.

Y era cierto, las botellas estaban en lo más alto de una repisa, dentro de una caja algo gastada.

-Será más fácil bajar toda la caja, pero ten cuidado quieres. No rompas nada.- Advirtió Kagome.

No fue difícil para Inuyasha bajarlo, aunque sí le sorprendió el peso de la caja, parecía tener al menos 10 botellas, y aún cubiertas podía reconocer El fuerte olor a licor. Estaba a punto de colocarlas sobre una pequeña mesa cuando Kagome gritó, un grito bastante fuerte, el giro a ella y la vio retroceder de espaldas a él, lo empujó y él perdió el equilibrio, trató de levantar la caja en sus brazos o las botellas se harían añicos pero poco pudo hacer. No solo fue el, también el peso de Kagome cayó cobre el.

-¡Se rompió!- Kagome estaba sorprendida, a pesar de sostener la caja sobre sus cabezas, una botella se rompió y su contenido se vació sobre sus cabezas empapándolos. -Lo siento Inuyasha, vi una horrible cucaracha, en verdad lo siento. Pero el aludido no respondió, giro a verlo y parecía aturdido, más de lo esperado.

-¿Están bien?- Entró su madre y su abuelo a la bodega.

-¡No!- El abuelo se veía alarmado. -La han roto- Decía con voz aquejada. -Este es licor de hace milenios, ¡lleva fragmentándose años! Es del mejor licor hecho en el Japón antiguo.- Un solo sorbo genera el efecto de una botella entera de las que hoy en día fabrican.

-¿Ustedes están bien?- Su madre intervino.

-Si, lo siento, yo hice tropezar a Inuyasha, lo siento abuelo.

Miró a su madre tomar la caja y examinar su contenido.

-Esta bien, no se preocupen, las demás están intactas.

-¿Inuyasha?- Él parecía aún aturdido

-El olor debe ser muy fuerte para él, y mírense, están cubierto por licor. Vayan a limpiarse, yo me encargo de esto. - Dijo su madre con comprensión.

-Vamos Inuyasha- Le dio la mano y lo puso de pie con esfuerzo, parecía realmente aturdido con el olor, a penas se sostenía y parecía mareado.

-Kagome- La llamó su madre. -Toma, llévate estas, estoy segura que les será útil para la fiesta que organizas allá, solo ten cuidado, tu abuelo no bromea con el efecto de este licor.

-Gracias mamá- Kagome sostuvo las dos botellas y ayudó a Inuyasha a llegar a su casa.

En su cuarto limpio su cabello y seco con una toalla el de Inuyasha, parecía poco recuperado, en realidad parecía más aturdido que antes, ¿Tan mal estaba?

En el baño cambió su ropa y seco el Haori de Inuyasha que le sacó casi a tirones.

-¡Kagome, no vamos!- Escuchó a su madre abajo.

Miro a Inuyasha recostado en su cama, parecía incapaz de ponerse de pie.

-Inuyasha, despierta, debemos volver.-Suplico pero solo recibió un quejido que sonó como un ronroneo de parte del medio demonio.

-Excelente, y ¿ahora qué hago?

* * *

Como dice arriba, este es mi especial navideño. ¡Disfrútenlo, espero sus reviews!


End file.
